


Merchant of Death

by NovaRain



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Evil!Tony Stark, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-11 09:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11711397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaRain/pseuds/NovaRain
Summary: Tony living up to the Merchant of Death namesake, holding a skull and champagne glass (can’t draw bubbly champagne for nothin’), while wrapped in thorny vines.Inspired by a tumblr post I saw a while ago about the Merchant of Death aesthetic Tony Stark was sporting at the casino.  I was combing through posts, trying to find the original, but couldn’t. If anyone can find it, please let me know and/or add it to this post.Ink on printer paper.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tony living up to the Merchant of Death namesake, holding a skull and champagne glass (can’t draw bubbly champagne for nothin’), while wrapped in thorny vines. 
> 
> Inspired by a tumblr post I saw a while ago about the Merchant of Death aesthetic Tony Stark was sporting at the casino. I was combing through posts, trying to find the original, but couldn’t. If anyone can find it, please let me know and/or add it to this post. 
> 
> Ink on printer paper.


	2. Colored Version

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Experimenting with windows surface paint program. Trying to get used to layering is a pain, but I’m hoping it’ll get easier as I go. 
> 
> I usually (loosely) base my version of Tony Stark off of MCU/RDJ Tony Stark, but instead of typical brown eyes, I gave him glowing brown/honey golden eyes to add an "unsettling, otherworldly" effect. The background ended up flatter than I wanted, but -shrug- it does the job. Hopefully it doesn’t look too odd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on tumblr. Feel free to come say hi: https://novarain01.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr. Feel free to come say hi: https://novarain01.tumblr.com/

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Merchant of Death](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11717628) by [STARSdidathing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing)




End file.
